Journey to Hell A salvation road
by Tarock
Summary: Max Payne is hired by agents to capture the trio, but through his investigation, he discovers a darker world than his.


This fic is not funny, it is dark, very dark. Max Payne has inspired me. Really.  
  
I do not own The Matrix and Max Payne.  
  
* * * ** * ** ** ** **** * ** * ** * * ** * ** * * ** * * ** * * ** * * ** * ** * * * ** * ***  
  
Chapter one - An offer you cannot refuse.  
  
I was here, in jail, for 3 years for having cleaned New York from half of its criminal population. I was a public enemy because my dear cops colleagues thought I became too dangerous for everyone.  
  
I was just taking revenge from the slut that has stolen my life, my family. During my investigation, I killed so many bad guys. I should have got a medal. But no. Vengeance is outlawed. So I became a criminal to the eyes of everyone, an animal, thirsty for blood. I just wanted revenge and I got it, by killing the bitch that created the V drug. After that I surrendered. My life was over. I was not sentenced to death. I killed only bad dudes. But I will have to stay in prison my whole life. It is fair. I had what I wanted.  
  
Chief warden - Payne ! You have visitors.  
  
Visitors ? That is certainly a joke !  
  
CW - Payne ! Move the hell your ass ! Now !  
  
Max Payne (MP) - OK. I come  
  
There they were. Three suits. Three pairs of dark shades. I did not know what they wanted to me, but I have never met them. Two of them were standing, the third one was sitting.  
  
Sitting suits - Hello, Mr Payne.  
  
He had a very slow and boring voice. Fucked up fed !  
  
MP - Hiya.  
  
Siiting suit - Mays I introduce me and my colleagues. I am Agent Wilkins. On the left you have Agent Bloom (not Orlando you silly fangirls!!) and Agent Stevens on the right.  
  
B. was small and slim. Seemed not dangerous. But S. was very large and wide. Opposed like fire and water. W. seemed to be the middle.  
  
Agent W. - We heard about your action three years ago. Impressive.  
  
MP - Do not waste my time. Get to the point.  
  
Agent W. (smiling) - You are direct. Fine. We have a deal to offer you, Mr Payne.  
  
MP - Shoot. Nothing can surprise me anymore.  
  
Agent W. - We will set you free, if you help us stopping dangerous terrorists. MP - Why do you need me ? I am a convict, plus I am no more a cop, and last, you seem to be better than me.  
  
Agent W. - Indeed. But we need you, even if it surprise you, Mr Payne.  
  
That dude was slowly getting on my nerves, calling me all the time "Mr Payne". Stupid bureaucratic secret agents punks !  
  
Agent W. - We are aware of your . gift. And you will need it for your mission.  
  
MP - Gift ? What gift ? Are you fine ?  
  
Agent W. - We know, that under certain stress conditions, you are able to see the world in slow motion.  
  
What the heck ?? It is true that when I was in the middle of a shootout, everything seemed to move slower, I could dodge bullets !! A doc has explained me that some person were able of this when getting into some situations and that he could help me. He got shot the next day. Bad luck doc. I never told anyone about it but this guy. How could they know ? What was the matter with it ?  
  
Agent W.(handing some photo to Max) - Here you can see some of those. terrorists. They call themselves "The Resistance".  
  
MP - Resistance to what ?  
  
Agent W. - The etablishement.  
  
There were Three photos : on one, a bald black man, Morpheus, seems to be the chief. On the second, a woman, stunning body !! Wahoo !! trinity is the name. The third : a guy, large, in a priest coat. Neo. Never heard of them.  
  
MP - Well, let's say I accept, what is the job ?  
  
Agent W. - Are you familiar with Internet hacking ?  
  
MP - No. I just hate computers.  
  
Agent W. - Well. It does not matter. We will create you an identity as a hacker, you choose your nick, and we will make some hacking under this identity. Sometimes you will have to talk a bit in some chat rooms. Just follow our directives. If everything goes fine, they will try to meet you. We will follow you. And when located, we strike and get them.  
  
MP - And what are my "super powers" doing in that crap ?  
  
Agent W. - Survive.  
  
I never had nothing to loose since I finished my little personal vendetta. At least I will breath fresh air before I die.  
  
MP - OK. Let's get me outta here.  
  
* * ** * * * ** * * ** * * * ** * * ** * * ** * ** * * * ** * * ** * ** ** * * ** * * ** ** * *  
  
This is my first chapter. Hope you liked it. I prefer to write parodies or humor stories. But I want to try a "noir" story. R+R 


End file.
